Another life
by animatigre
Summary: If one of crooked do not adopt Splinter but Simba and Nala become prince but he'll support his difference and his fat friend and a sister he would overcome them.
1. Prologue

A normal rat had seen four fall into the sewers and waded in a green mixture. The rat made a box and put a coffee one at a small turtle but he did not mind that one of the small turtles fall into a box and took the box off and the point when the rat was too later the box was already out of New York.

**A few days later rather**

A lion has quietly drank a river when he voices his friend with something in his mouth. Hi-Tojo your find something tells lion, Tojo stopped and gently laid the thing and spokest Simba its second small turtle I found in a box at the edge of the river and as you can see is the size of a small a lions and it is thin, you think you take good care of themselves with little Nala. Simba did not know what to say when he saw the small in this state, he did not think he took the turtle and went to Rock pride with Tojo was surprised how réagiras Nala.

Nala is the rock resting after giving birth has increased from three cubs beside her cousin that the Kula also three cubs and a small female turtle that Tojo was found, they had all the two agree with raising their grandchildren . When Simba arrived she saw that he was wearing a small turtle and it was very thin Nala Simba takes pity on the little here he needs to eat she said Simba posas small that quickly Tetas for a few minutes and not finished sleep. Nala had breakfast and place him with the other cubs, seeing that Simba had understood that Nala had to accept the turtle, but it remained a problem how to react Kiara and Kopa children 1 years old, he will see it later, he had to take Nala care for times.


	2. Chapter 1

5 years have pass the little turtle has been named Leonardo and that Simba is créniez get Kiara and Kopa is not accepting Leonardo as their little brother and the worst is fesais other children the same thing they said that never be their brother. But luckily her youngest daughter Tala, she never let Leonardo alone they fessais all together , all the Pride called the inseparable twins, even if it fessais by denying other children they knew how to have fun . Oddly Leonardo had canines but did not know meow , Tala was capable but not fessais not make it sad his brother Simba and Nala was very proud of their daughter.

**Leonardo**

I felt something dragging me , I woke up and saw Kopa and Kiara hang Tala and me to get out of the cave where they Lachas us and said - do not believe then they goes back into the cave. I went back to sleep by snuggling against me Tala too tired every night he does the same thing .

When I woke up I was in my aunt's legs Naanda beside her aunt Tivani who gave the bathroom a Tala- hello Leonardo ready for your bathroom Naanda aunt said . I placed myself so that it begins when four young cheetah named Mabilis , Nyokita , Juba and Laini and mother - Malkia join us Naanda Hello , I just look Tivani Leonardo and Tala, Nala want to join What immediately said Malkia - of course, but be careful they have adventurous tanning is said Tivani we obey Malkia has vowed aunt said - I join my friends to go.

**Tala**

Like Malkia she teach us how to survive in the bush and not make fun of different especially the father of our friends on the drop because Mabilis is blind and Nyokita is albino . Since their mother tries to educated alone until my mother finds him and offers to be his right arm to educate young pride , since my brother feel more threatened by our brothers and sisters thanks to our friends .

Leonardo was on the back of Malkia in triens of sleep, the only time he can sleep in peace Malkia allowed him to climb on his back when she saw he stumbled to his feet . I vote with my mother and our brother Linus our sister Suki , our cousin Lush , Dark , Jana Macheeba and their sister turtle. It looks like Leonardo except that it has a scratch on the head. Mom took déposas between Leonardo and has paw, my brother does not wake up it is really exhausting . But his peace is not kept watch as Linus managed to get close to him and Leonardo griffas leg. My brother started crying** Linus** - called mom before Lechas injury of my brother stays with Nala had I deal with other Malkia said .

**Nala**

His five minutes learned that my son is quiet and go back to sleep . And Tala, is you drop a force not to rant about Linus approach that Leonardo, if only Suki and Linus was like their sister and brother accepted as surely as Malkia will learn them. Whenever Leonardo injured her can take two or three days he wakes Advent I hope he will feel better when he wakes up.


End file.
